


In Service to the Captain

by fugitivebottom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: D/s, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivebottom/pseuds/fugitivebottom
Summary: A rewrite of the paid scene in Death's realm. This time Julian and the apprentice get it on.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 55





	In Service to the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> If you're transmasculine and have any kind of bottom dysphoria, tread lightly. Petrus doesn't have any, and it's reflected in what they do together.

On the sloop’s deck, breathing in the salt sea air, the fight of our lives seems far away. Julian stands before me still in his costume, mask discarded. A grandiose, gold-trimmed and feathered pirate hat rests in his hands. He looks a bit flushed, sheepish. He’s never been shy about wanting me to take the lead on anything, but the so-far unspoken request seems to fluster him. I can’t keep myself from grinning.

“May I, Captain?” he asks, hopeful. I nod and he places the hat atop my head, tilting it one way and another until satisfied. His flush deepens as his hands withdraw. A pleasurable sound rumbles in his chest. “Why, looking like that, I’d follow you anywhere.”

My grin spreads into a smile. “Then maybe you should.” Without waiting, I head below deck and into the captain’s quarters. All the treasures and finer comforts stored within, I wonder if the room might be better suited to a galleon. The small dining table groans under the weight of food placed upon it, so full I barely notice the couch behind and to the side. Even in the magical realms, my stomach growls.

After crossing the distance, I take a seat on the couch’s far side. I reach behind me and adjust the pillows to my comfort. Hearing no footsteps, I look up. Julian is standing in the doorway, flushed as before, watching me with parted lips. He seems tense, muscles poised to respond.

“Still following?” 

The words barely leave my lips before Julian scrambles to me. He drops to his knees, sitting on his lean calves at my feet and looking anywhere but up. He stumbles over his words. “Is—Am I doing this right?”

“You’re doing wonderful, Julian,” I reply, touching a finger to bottom of his chin and lifting. “Though you should look at your captain when he’s speaking to you.” Immediately he complies. His eyes are glazed with heady desire. Even the angry red sclera, the reminder of our shared tragedy, tempts me. A different hunger nestles in the pit of my stomach.

I pull my finger from his chin and survey the banquet beside us. My gaze settles on a nearby bowl of strawberries. I take the most generous one. “Care for a bite?”

“Please, Captain.”

I hold it out for him. He meets me halfway, pulling himself up to kneel. I tease his parted lips with the edge of the strawberry, smirking as he tries to follow it. “So greedy,” I purr before letting his lips close around the fruit. I swallow thick, watching how they work around its flesh. A small groan escapes his throat, and my breath catches. Warmth settles and pulses between my legs. I pull what remains of the strawberry away and discard it.

Once Julian is finished, I hold his chin, brushing my thumb over his bottom lip still slick with juice. I feel his breath hitch under my touch. My eyelids grow heavy. I exhale, swearing. “I think I’d like to have a little fun before we dig in. Would that be okay, darling?”

He sputters, struggling to grin. “I’d like nothing more.”

“Good.” My hand at his chin moves to fist the back of his hair. I yank his head back. Julian cries out, a sweet mix of pleasure and pain, and I swear it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. My lips crush against his. He returns the kiss, sloppy and desperate, offering up every little noise. Those little noises vibrate against my lips and tongue, emboldening me further. When I pull back, I inspect the light swelling in his lips. It takes everything in my power not to give in again.

Instead I guide him to expose the side of his neck. I pepper his jaw with kisses until I reach the shell of his ear. My lips linger under and behind it. “Any requests? We haven’t talked much about discipline, but… something else?”

Julian whimpers, leaning into me. “Whatever you want. Please, I’ll do anything.”

I hum as if considering my options, wanting to hold him in suspense a moment longer. “We’ll keep it simple, then. Don’t want you returning too exhausted.” After planting a kiss on his neck, I pull away. I look around the cabin to find an alcove of pillows and blankets, long enough for Julian to lie on. “Go undress and kneel in front of the bed. I’ll be right behind you.”

While Julian does as he’s told, I follow slowly, working at the buttons and clasps holding my costume together. I notice they seem to be in places all too convenient. Easy access for myself and one other particular person. No doubt one of Nadia’s more personal design touches. I manage to conjure up a polite amount of shame, and make a note to thank her later. Passing a hook on the wall, I hang my hat up. It’ll just get in the way.

Julian is naked from the waist up when I approach. His thigh high boots also have been shucked off, though he fumbles with his belt. His hands, which have performed many a precise surgery for my instruction, tremble. Gently I place my own hands over his. He looks at me as if he’s been caught.

“Relax,” I say. “Let me help.” 

I look down and brush my thumbs over his steadying fingers. He relents and instead busies himself another way. Calloused hands travel along my shoulders as I make quick work of his belt. Were it any other occasion, I would tell him to wait for permission. But the familiar outline of his arousal distracts me. My every clear sense halts.

“Captain?” 

I look up and this time he’s the one smirking. As revenge, I palm the length of him through his trousers. With a short yelping moan, he’s put in his place. “You know, one day I might cease to be amazed at how handsome you are.” I reach up with my free hand and pull him down for a brief kiss. “Or what a fantastic dick you have.”

His reply is half breathless, mumbled against my lips.“With respect, I hope not.” One brief kiss becomes two, then three, then a fevered series. My mind blanks. My dick throbs, impatient for contact. Again I fist the back of his hair and tug, regaining control. Our lips smack as they’re forced apart. 

Julian groans, suffering and needy. “Fuck. Please--”

“I was planning on it.” I grin, finally freeing him of his clothes. “Lie down on your back.”

I watch Julian as he passes me. He lies down as instructed, propping himself up with a few stray pillows. His dick rests pink and leaking against the coarse hair on his stomach. He already knows what I’m asking for. I waste no time straddling him, hands planted on his chest to hold myself up. At his side, I see his fingers twitch. My lips again find the sensitive spot behind his ear, and I murmur into it. “You can touch me.” He exhales a relieved sigh, reaches until his fingers find purchase on my hips. Firm, but without guidance.

My hand reaches between us to guide him inside me. My hips tremble with anticipation even before they begin to sink. The moment I stretch around him, my arm gives out and my face drops into the crook of his neck. I moan long and loud until there’s nothing left to fill me. Julian’s chest heaves, panting beneath mine. My hands roam his torso. My every nerve is alight, buzzing. My hips tilt, grinding into his for any friction I can get. When the tip of my dick brushes his skin, I clench hard around him. He gasps.

My hips move into a slow rhythm, if only to enjoy this a little longer. Julian, though, is no help. He announces his pleasure with every thrust, exhaling in short, sharp moans. Every sound, every bead of sweat urges me onward. I want him to know how good he feels, how many nights, mornings, and afternoons I want to spend doing just this. Yet I can remember no words I’ve ever spoken. I settle for groaning instead.

Quickly my core grows warmer and wetter. My every muscle tenses around him. I freeze, holding my breath, and the pleasure hits me all at once. I moan hard against his skin, keening as my hips slow. I feel him twitch inside me. He squeezes my hip – warning me. I gather enough strength to pull off from him and take his dick into my hand. He coats my fingers within a few strokes. We lean in at near the same time, kissing breathless and sloppy.

Once the kiss breaks, Julian flops back against the pillows. His red curls are plastered to his forehead. “Unforgettable performance as always, my dear,” he says, grinning weakly.

I clean my hand with a nearby cloth before settling against his chest. “Just wait until that goat is dealt with.”


End file.
